


She taught me how to sing

by NinjaHero2002



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944), saludos amigos
Genre: Autistic Ari, F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaHero2002/pseuds/NinjaHero2002
Summary: Ari was short for Aracuan, a common bird in all Latin America but still the most peculiar, just like him.ASD was short Autism, a common situation in the world but still the most peculiar, just like him.17-year-old Ari is having a hard time adapting after he is accepted in a "regular" high school, old memories and new people come to haunt him. He just wishes that all of that could stay far from the part of life that he likes, having adventures with his family and the McDuck clan.





	She taught me how to sing

Ari, a slim teenager, with baby blue eyes, delicate features, light-bronze skin, and magenta long hair that was being held up by a pony-tail at the top of his head, looked nervous, he acted nervously, he had this strong vibe of nervousness around him, and that was because he actually was nervous. He was wearing his lucky clothes, his favorite shirts with white and baby blue stripes, and his favorite ocean blue shorts, and of course his sandals, he had always hated shoes and sandals were the closest things to being barefoot.

"Will you calm down already?! Porfavor! It's not a big deal!" the little dark-tanned, red-haired 11 year old boy that was sitting beside him in the back seat of the car exclaimed already annoyed by the constant tapping Ari was making with his feet and hands. the boy was wearing a beige baseball cap, which he didn't like, he liked better his canotier but America didn't agree with that, still, he was wearing his favorite white guayabera along with jeans.

"O que não é importante?! esse dia pode definir meu futuro!" (What do you mean 'It's not that important'?! Today could actually define my future!) Ari snapped mad.

"¡Hay que dramatico!" (Such a drama queen!) the boy sighed. "Es solo un día de escuela zoquete!" (It's just a day at school dummy!)

"English!" another voice with a heavy latino-spanish accent interrupted, it belonged to a slim but muscular red-haired bronze-skinned man, he was wearing jeans and a plain red shirt and he was the one driving the car. 

The two youngsters grunted, what was the fun in discussing in English. 

"Come one, we are in the states after all." a man riding shotgun said with a heavy brazilian-portuguese accent, he was green-haired and had light-tanned skin, he was wearing a plain yellow shirt and jeans. 

"He started it" the boy exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"What?! You were the one who made me do it! you know that I change to portugese when I'm nervous!" Ari defended himself. 

"well it's stupid for you to be nervous!" the boy sassed.

"Miguel!" the red-haired man warned him. 

"Miguelito don't be like that. it's okay for Ari to be nervous, it is a special day after all." the green-haired man added before he turned around and offered Ari his hand, Ari held his hand a bit too tight, but the man didn't seem to mind, instead, he smiled and squeezed back, Ari relaxed just a little bit. 

"We are almost there" the red-haired man informed. "where should I park?"

without letting go of Ari's hand the green-haired man turned around and pointed a spot not so far from the entrance. "how about over there, Panchito?" 

"Okay, over there it is." Panchito said as he parked the car. 

There was a tense moment in the car, everyone turned to look at Ari. He didn't have the value to look at anyone. 

"Ari" Panchito called him, but he didn't respond. "Ari, Aracuan, Chachalaquita" (Fun fact in Mexico we call the Aracuan birds Chachalacas, Chachalaquita means little Aracuan.) Only then Ari looked up to meet Panchitos eyes. "How are you feeling?" 

Ari didn't reply. 

"'You don't have to go if you don't want to, we can wait until you're ready." José said as he squeezed his hand tighter. 

Ari shook his head. "No, no, I can do it"

"Of course you can! you're one of the bravest guys we know" Panchito encouraged him. 

"You will be fine" Miguelito mumbled to prideful, but he meant it, and Ari knew it, he smiled for a second.

"I can do it" Ari repeated to himself. 

He squeezed José's hand one last time and quickly took his bookbag and left the car before he changed his mind.

"Hey!" Miguelito called his attention. "I mean it, you'll be fine! So stop being nervous!" 

Ari smiled. "Okay..." They high fived trough the window car.

"We'll pick you up when you're out, right here, we promise" Panchito said.

"Okay... bye..." Ari said.

"bye..." the three of them said.

Ari started walking towards his feared destination: Duckburg Highschool. While in the car Panchito and José watched him.

"don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine, they'll love him, he is the smartest one after all." Panchito reassured José and himself.

"Yes, you're righ,  it's just..." José suddenly regretted what he thought.

"It's just what?" Panchito urged him.

"Ele me preocupa!" (He worries me!) José exclaimed. "How will he react around all that people? What will they think of him? What if they hurt him? We promise him he will be fine..."

"Hey, hey, calm down." Panchito said calmly. "He already knows how to act around big crowds, he's been doing pretty good lately, remember?" Panchito said as he intertwined his had with José's. "And everyone will think that he is a wonderful boy, just like we do." he smiled at José, then he turned around to face Miguelito. "Verdad?" (Right?) He asked him smiling.

"Sí!" (Yes!) Miguelito exclaimed smiling back.

José relaxed a bit. "Yes, you're right meu amor, let's go, we still have to take this menino (little boy) to school." 

Miguelitos eyes widened in fear. "Wait! What if I'm nervous too?!"

"Nice try chamaco, but I recall a big test today" Panchito said as he started the car.

Miguelito grunted.

* * *

 Ari had no problem walking to the entrance, it was easy, but the moment he realized he had to cross the door and enter the building he froze, he was nervous, scared and alone, for him that was bad. 

The people came and went, but he never moved a muscle, most of the students just ignored him, some of them just glanced at him, but no one cared enough to ask him if he was alright.

Ari stud there, still as a statue, in his inner crisis of what could go wrong:

'Okay, but what will happen if I sit in the front? will I be a nerd? or if I sit next to the window, will the sun bother me? What if there is no one nice?What if I have no friends? What should I say?' Ari's thoughts were scary, but he thought them slowly analyzing one by one, he was so concentrated that he didn't notice the ringing of the bell, nor the students getting inside the building, he just stud there, for five minutes then ten, then fifteen.

* * *

 

He was already fifteen minutes late to class, finally, someone looking through a close window called his classroom attention. 

"Hey, what is up with that guy?" the random guy called put pointing at Ari. 

Soon a lot stopped paying attention to the teacher to look at the window. 

"Excuse me! I'm giving a class here!" The old lady said angrily as she returned to taking attendance. Some of them returned to their seats. "Okay, now, Andre Bellard."

"Present!" 

"Bella Cabrera"

"Present!" 

"Ara... what kind of name is this?" The teacher asked herself as she arranged her glasses. "Aracuan? is that right Aracuan? Aracuan Cari..oca Gonzalez? Aracuan Carioca-Gonzalez" 

The teacher waited for a response, but the students just looked around confused. 

"Aracuan Carioca-Gonzalez?" The teacher asked again, curious about how the so-called Aracuan would look. But no one answered. "Okay, let's go on"

"What about the guy outside?" the guy asked.

"He's still there?!" The teacher asked shocked. "Fine... go with the counselor and tell her."

The guy did as he was told and went to the counselor's office. Once he was there he told the short lady, with brown long hair, with a suit, and glasses what was happening outside the school.

The counselor gasped. "The new kid!" 

She ran to the entrance but by the time she was there Ari was already 20 minutes late for class. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The counselor apologized. "Mr. Aracuan is it?" 

Ari finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes... amm but just Ari, Ari is fine" 

"Okay then Ari, I apologize for being late, I honestly wasn't thinking, I hope you can forgive me" the nice lady practically pleaded.

"It's okay, I get lost in my head too..." Ari said. 

The counselor smiled. "Let me take you to your classroom honey."

She gently guided Ari inside the school with her hand on his shoulder, as they walked by the school she started to notice that Ari was nervous. "Hey, it's okay to be nervous, but don't be scared, you're here because you're clever! You'll be fine." 

Ari relaxed a little.

Before the counselor opened the classroom's door she looked at Ari. "Hey, if you have any problems, or if you just want to talk, My office is at the end of the hallway." 

"Thank you..." Ari mumbled. 

The lady finally opened the door, once open the teacher stopped the class.

"Miss. Danielle, how may I help you?" The old teacher asked politely.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Miss. Muriel, the new boy just needed some help finding the classroom." Miss. Danielle said, almost immediately everyone looked at Ari, they recognized him as the creepy kid that stared at the door. "He's all yours." She said before leaving Ari inside the classroom and closed the door. 

Ari stud there looking at the floor.

"Well, what are you waiting for? come here" The old cranky lady signaled Ari to stand next to her. Ari did so slowly, always looking at the floor. "Aracuan Carioca-Gonzalez I presume"

"Ari" Ari corrected her. "just Ari is fine." 

"I do not like nicknames child, even though Aracuan is an unusual name you'll only be called by your complete name in this class, where are you from?" The teacher asked him.

"Brasil" he answered plainly.

"Interesting... I assume that you're still in Brail's time zone, you're 25 minutes late for my class." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"I will not accept this kind of behavior again Understood?" The teacher asked him.

"Yes" Ari mumbled too nervous to sound convincing.

"Good" Miss. Muriel said. "Now take a seat! The class must go on!"

Ari slowly looked up and scanned the room, everyone was looking at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable and nervous, he noticed two desks empty in the far corner, he walked towards them and sat."

"Now as I was saying..." The teacher tried to go on, but suddenly someone burst through the door.

"Sorry not sorry I'm late!" A caucasian girl with short white hair with a pink stripe, exclaimed as she entered the classroom, she was wearing jeans and a striped black and gray sweater.

"Miss De Spell.... nice to see you finally show your face around here..." Miss. Muriel said.

Ari looked up and his eyes widened. "Lena?" He asked he couldn't stop himself he was too glad to see a familiar face.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Ari?!" Lena exclaimed. "Finally something good happens around here! Hey! Why are you here? no offense"

"None taken, I... They accepted me last week."

"Oh! You mean after..." 

They were having their conversation out loud to the whole class to hear until the teacher yelled.

"That's enough! This is pre-calculus class, not a Starbucks! Lena go and sit down!" 

Lenna grunted but obeyed, she sat next to Ari.

"You two are going to have detention." 

"What?! That's not fair!" Lena exclaimed.

"You have disrespected my class, and me" The teacher said.

"Yes, but your class is boring and eassy" Lena sassed.

"Fine then, if you think that my class is so easy..." Miss Muriel said before writing a long complex equation in the whiteboard. "Answer this, and you will be free from detention"

Lena's eyes widened, she had no idea how to answer it, but then she remembered that Ari was beside her and smirked. 

Ari looked at the equation for a minute, did some operations in his notebook and then he said. "x=30"

The teacher's mouth dropped, she looked at Ari shocked. "That's correct... But how?! That's a college-level calculus equation! No one your age should have solved it!" 

"Oh Ari! You mean they accepted you here after you won that college-level calculus, trigonometry and geometry contest?!" Lena said dramatically for all the class to hear. 

Ari just nodded.

"That's awesome!" Lenna managed to say before the bell ringed. 

Lena and Ari were the last ones in getting out.

"See you tomorrow Miss Muriel" Lena said cockily as she walked past a really shocked teacher.

"Thanks for class" Ari said innocently as he walked out besides Lena.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you were coming to this school!" Lena said as she guided Ari to his new locker.

"Well, when you're fighting a giant eagle and running for your life there isn't much time to chat" Ari said, recalling the last time she saw Lena was in one of the famous McDuck's adventures. 

"True, okay so here's your locker" Lena said pointing to the locker.

"Thank you" 

"You're welcome. So what class, do you have next?" Lena asked him.

"I think I have..." Ari couldn't finish talking because a blond guy appeared out of nowhere.

He had a military haircut, was wearing jeans a t-shirt and over it the football's team jacket, he was tall and a little bit buffy.

"Hey girl, I couldn't help but notice you're a new face, would you want me to show you around" He said smugly.

"News flash I'm not new here Tyler" Lena said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking to you De Spell! I'm talking to..." Then Tyler really looked at who he thought was a girl "Oh dude!! I thought you were a girl! gross!" he exclaimed facepalming himself.

Ari sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's okay, it's not the first time it happens" he admitted, and it was true, he just had really such delicate features, and his bright baby blue eyes and his long magenta hair didn't help his case, actually Panchito and José always say that he just couldn't be classified handsome, and Miguelito always tease him because of that. 'I'm sorry mijo, it's just that you can only be described as pretty, even beautiful if I may say so.' Panchito's voice echoed through his head.  

"What do you mean by gross?!" Lena asked offended.

"I'm sorry it's just! Look I'm late for class! Bye" Tyler said then he left, leaving a very confused Ari and a very offended Lena behind.

"What an asshole..." Lena said, "So what class do you have next?" 

"Chemistry" Ari said.

Lena gasped "Me too!" 

"Great!" Ari said happily, he was glad he wasn't alone anymore."Let's go then" 

Lena wasn't happy about the fact that she will have to be in time for classes for now on, but for Ari she just might do it.

Once there, Ari noticed that the so-called Tyler was also there, who just ignored them.

Lena and Ari sat behind him.

The teacher came in. "Hi class! Well, you all know me, but today we have a new student! All the way from Brazil!"

Ari had been living in the states almost for two years, but he didn't mind that.

"So my name is Miss Woodluck, what's your name, sweety"

Suddenly everyone except Tyler was looking at Ari.

"Ari" he said plainly and shyly.

"Glad you're here Ari" The teacher said enthusiastically "Welcome to chemistry class! Today we'll see..." 

And the class began Ari relaxed, glad to be called the way he wanted, he decided that he liked Miss Woodluck and that maybe school may not be that bad after all.

 


End file.
